disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magica De Spell/Gallery
Images of Magica De Spell. Screenshots ''DuckTales MagicaBeagleBoys.JPG|Magica with The Beagle Boys MagicaAmulet.jpg Magica01.jpg|Magica with Gladstone Gander. Magica02.jpg Magica03.jpg ManiacalMagica.jpg Magica De Spell Cameo in DarkWing Duck.png Darkwing Duck - 50 - In Like Blunt - YouTube2.jpg|Magica in ''Darkwing Duck magica04.jpg Magica06.jpg Magica07.jpg Magica&Dime.jpg Magicaflames.jpg magica10.jpg magica11.jpg Magica Crow.jpg|Magica as a crow Scrooge-McDuck-Magica-De-Spell.jpg 450458-vlcsnap 00557 super.jpg magica12.jpg 450485-vlcsnap 00617 super.jpg 450520-vlcsnap 00052 super.jpg 450497-vlcsnap 00002.jpg 450481-vlcsnap 00605.jpg 450456-vlcsnap 00550.jpg 448133-vlcsnap 01234.jpg 448103-vlcsnap 01161.jpg 448023-vlcsnap 01065.jpg 448125-vlcsnap 01213.jpg 448157-vlcsnap 01279.jpg 450487-vlcsnap 00621.jpg 447971-vlcsnap 00961.jpg Magica & Scrooge.jpg Magica13.jpg Magica14.png Scrooge-Magica-Gladstone.jpg Gladstone05.jpg Gladstone04.jpg Gladstone03.jpg magica Buzzard.jpg Magica Cam.jpg Magica15.jpg magica16.jpg Magica17.jpg Magica18.jpg magica19.jpg|''Who Did This To My Hair!'' magica20.jpg magica21.jpg magica22.jpg Magica&Poe.jpg Magica&Poe02.jpg Unbreakablebin.jpg Tumblr n1e2h49SSQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png MagicaHelen&Poe.jpg Tumblr n35w1oURyP1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n7plovrc9p1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nancqk9FNl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nanct1UInQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nancwcUkeK1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr nancwcUkeK1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr nn9zackeHC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nn9zc5cUii1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr nn9zc5cUii1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr npc6e3QTVx1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr npc6e3QTVx1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr npc6e3QTVx1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr npczcqM6kz1r3jmn6o7 1280.png Tumblr npczcqM6kz1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr npcz3iSOfk1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Magicacrystal.png Magicacrystal 052.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-18-23h33m49s657.png ''DuckTales'' (2017) Magica De Spell.png The Beagle Birthday Massacre! 04.jpg Magica De Spell 2.png Terror of the Terra-firmians! 3.jpg The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck 1.png DuckTales - This Season On 5.png DuckTales - This Season On 7.png The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck 2.png The Shadow War! (19).jpg The Shadow War! (18).jpg|"Free my form from the abyss..." DuckTales Magica.jpg Magica De Spell DuckTales 2017.jpeg The Shadow War! (20).jpg|"Hello, Scroogie... I've missed you." The Shadow War! (21).jpg The Shadow War! (17).jpg The Shadow War! (7).jpg The Shadow War! (8).jpg The Shadow War! (9).jpg The Shadow War! (4).jpg The Shadow War! (11).jpg The Shadow War! (12).jpg DuckTales 2017 Scrooge VS Magica.jpg DuckTales 2017 normal Magica.jpg magicaseason2ducktales.png|Magica in the Season 2 intro Video games Magica.png|''Mickey's Racing Adventure'' Char 49290 thumb.jpg|Magica in Disney TH!NK Fast Scrooge-Magica-ducktales game.png|Scrooge facing Magica in DuckTales Magica-Donald Duck Quack Attack.jpg|Magica in Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! ''DuckTales Remastered Ducktales-remastered-ducktales-remastered201306-06-13012-1370546263.jpg Magica09.jpg Magica08.jpg DuckTales Remastered -Magica.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzMagica.png|Magica De Spell's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Magica.png|Magica De Spell emoji in the Magica De Spell icon. Printed Media 706213-magica9 super.gif|Magica summoning a meteor Magica+De+Spell+and+the+De-Witchifyng+Witchcraft-951.png.jpg|A surprised Magica as she appears in modern Disney comics. DarkwingDuck 05 rev Page 3.jpg|Fans thought this would never happen - her new partner is Negaduck! Manual Da Maga & Min.jpg 1533179-darkwingduckdrkn6 page15.jpg Holiday in Duckburg.jpg magica01.png magica02.png magica03.png Villains unite.png 640px-Alliance.png MagicaMim.jpg 575px-Magica superb.png Scrooge's Quest trade paperback.jpg 640px-Ducktale4Magica.png 640px-Mag.png 639px-The legue of eve-il 2.png 559px-The League of Eve-il.jpg 1562791-poe.png Darkwing Duck magica.png Darkwing Duck magica 2.png Darkwing Duck magica 3.png Sisters-412x400.jpg Darkwingduck McCawber vs De Spell.jpg Disney Adventure Magica.jpg Disney Adventure star trek.jpg Magica&Nega Duck.jpg Darkwing-duck-18-battle.jpg Toons.jpg Magica de Spell and Madam Mim.jpg|Magica de Spell and Madam Mim DarkwingDuck 06 rev Page 4.jpg darkwingduck 08 rev page 7.jpg darkwingduck 08 rev page 8.jpg Darkwing-duck-omnibus-silvani-fa9c0.jpg Tumblr nmk9rlh56k1s2wio8o1 1280.jpg DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 6B.jpg MagicaTopoliniClip.png|Magica De Spell as she appears in Topolino magazine. MagicaCavazzano.jpg|Magica de Spell by Giorgio Cavazzano. ScroogeMagicaBB3.jpg|Magica, Poe, and the Beagle Boys surround Scrooge. TheQuestForKalevala Magica.png|From The Quest of Kalevala. ALittleSomethingSpecial MagicaBeagles.png|A Monty Python reference in A Little Something Special. ScroogeMagica2.jpg|Magica and Scrooge. ScroogeDonaldMagica DonRosa.jpg|By Don Rosa. ScroogeMagica JoseMassaroli.jpg|By Jose Massaroli. Magica5.jpg|Magica with her wand broken in half. IMG 8967.JPG Magica Neraja and Garma01.jpg Magica Neraja and Garma02.jpg Merchandise DLP - Pin Trading Event - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Event - Magica De Spell with Huey, Dewey, Louis & Webby.jpeg|Magica in a Indiana Jones themed pin Uncle-Scrooge-Comics-Character-4-Magica-de-Spell.jpg DSCN3876.JPG Magica De Spell Funko Pop.jpg|Funko Pop version Category:Character galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries